


3 gay depressed guys

by jegerdod



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Dave moves to said town like halfway through 10th grade, Dave's POV, Homophobia, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Possible Eventual Smut, Slow Build, Swearing, all the beta kids minus Dave live in the same town, it's a weird au, not sure yet - Freeform, will update warnings rating and tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jegerdod/pseuds/jegerdod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has lived in Texas his whole life, while his best friends all live in Washington. When Bro decides it's time to move away from the hellhole that is Texas, they decide why not move to the city where all of their family and friends are.<br/>But there are a lot of things Dave never knew about the people he thought he knew everything about.<br/>-<br/>-<br/>title chosen through vote between me and three 7th graders.<br/>the 7th graders won.<br/>I promise the fic is better than it seems so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've read at least 10 fics with gay Dave trying to seduce John who's 16 miles in the back of the closet, supportive Bro and homophobic Dad. I don't like this. New idea, Bro's a homophobic, abusive fuck and Dave's all the way back in the closet and John is the openly gay kid in Washington with a dad who can't find any shits to give over his kid's sexuality.  
> Enjoy.

I never had a lot of friends. Like friends in school or even friends in my city. The only friends I had were miles and miles and so many fucking miles away. I never really felt that it was bad that I didn't have that many friends, I wasn't the most social dude and while I felt lonely, it wasn't bad. Who the fuck needs to have a ton of friends. Not me. I'm Dave motherfucking Strider, cool kid who gives no fucks. Mysterious dude who never speaks during school, even when teachers are calling roll and you need to verbally express your existence somehow.

Basically what I'm saying is fuck friends.

I don't need them.

I've got all the friends I need on the Internet. The sweet beautiful Internet, connecting me to people I've never met, and better yet; my sister, the ever graceful Rose Lalonde.

Our relationship is pretty fucking crazy, but she's can be pretty cool sometimes. Not as cool as me of course, but she's at least trying.

Basically the story of us goes 17-year old Bro fucks a drunk 16-year old Roxy Lalonde in a school bathroom, Roxy winds up pregnant, whoah holy shit it's twins, Roxy decides to stop doing drugs, drinking, and going to parties (she's been sober every day since) and she pops out a boy and a girl. Bro takes the boy, drops off of the base of the earth and Roxy's left to take care of the girl. I've always felt kind of bad for her, she had to drop out of school and it kind of fucked up her life forever since Bro wasn't there to help (dick move, Bro.) After that Bro raised me, not all that well, and eventually told me about Roxy and Rose. I managed to track down Rose after a year of searching and got in touch with her.

She never seemed weirded out by the whole searching the Internet for months just to find her thing, which was fucking weird as shit, but it's pretty cool it's never brought up.

She introduced me to some of her friends and now they're my friends too.

When Bro said he wanted to get out of the hellhole known as Texas, we both knew Washington was the only logical fucking place to move to in this shit that's called a country.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of the laziness in my heart, I'm skipping the move. This chapter starts when Bro and Dave are at the airport in Washington, and John is picking them up. I could not bring myself to write a plane ride. I'm sorry. So anyways, actual plot time!! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a really OOC Dave. I'm considering switching from 1st point of view to 3rd. Comment what you guys think?

The plane ride to Washington was uneventful. When are plane rides eventful? Never. Unless they crash.

Moves, in general, are uneventful. We packed up our shit, put it in a truck, some dude we hired started driving to Washington, and we got on a plane.  _Sooo_ cool, right?

No.

However, getting off of the plane was  _very_ eventful. We got fucking lost in the airport. New state, new airport, we didn't know where we were going. 

John, who Rose had introduced me to through a video chat 3 years prior, had begged his dad to let him go to the airport to pick Bro and I up after finding out that we were moving. 

I honestly thought someone was trying to mug me when he through his arms over my shoulders from behind.

"Daaave!" he exclaimed in a too loud, too happy, and too high-pitched voice.

"Holy fuck," I muttered.

The embrace was awkward. At least for me. He seemed to enjoy every moment of his face smooshing into mine and his chin stabbing my cheek.

It seemed like an eternity standing there, waiting for him to let go of me. I'm not a person who dislikes hugs, hell, I even enjoy hugging someone I care about, but I didn't get to hug John. It was just John squeezing me from behind while I stood there, immobile in his hold.

When he finally let go I turned around, hugged him real quick, fucking properly too, and turned to his dad. Dadbert was a lot taller than I expected, as was John. I always took the Egberts as short, meek people, but they were the exact opposite. John had at least 5 inches on me, 5 goddamn motherfucking inches. Holy shit, that's too many inches. 

Bro still fucking _towered_ over Dadbert, and could be classified as a giant next to John. I really hope I hit that huge growth spurt Bro always tells me to look forward to, and sometime soon. 

After the initial introductions and a "Wow, Dave, I expected you to be taller," we were finally in a car driving to John's house.

"Why are we staying at John's house for the week?" I asked Bro quietly.

"They invited us and the moving van won't be here for a few days. Shut your face and stop asking questions."

The car ride, much like the plane ride, was uneventful. When we got to John's house we were given a grand tour and then shown our rooms.

"We only have one guest room, but Dave's welcome to sleep on the couch or on my bedroom floor or something," John explained.

"I'll take the bedroom floor," I confirmed.

"Sweet."

The next few hours passed in a dull manner. Video games, dinner, John's shitty Nick Cage movies. Soon it was midnight and I was on my phone, playing games and browsing tumblr to pass the time.

"Hey, Dave," John mumbled, interrupting the silence.

"Yeh."

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Because that's where you said I could sleep."

"Yeah, but that's just because our parents were there. I always say my friends are sleeping on the floor but we actually share the bed."

"Bro, I'm fine on the floor."

"Dave."

"Seriously, bro, I'm fine."

"Dave, you seriously can't make me believe my floor is comfortable."

"Fine, I'll sleep in your stupid bed."

"Yay!"

I climbed into John's bed. I had never slept in the same bed as another guy, or really slept in a bed with anybody but myself, so it felt weird. I always thought sharing a bed was a couple thing, and John and I are not a couple. No sir. Sure he's got a few nice physical attributes and his hugs are nice but I'm not gay. Or bi, or pan, or poly or any of those things besides straight. I'm Dave motherfucking Strider, and I'm straight, straight, straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please inform me if any spelling or grammar mistakes. Merci.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, short chapter, please inform me if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes.


End file.
